


Puzzles and Pines

by Jenna4112



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenna4112/pseuds/Jenna4112
Summary: Dipper pines lives a pretty normal life, that is until he receives a less than conventional gift and winds up in the middle of a serial killers obsession!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for the lovely Midnight Kaito for making the idea and a gift for them since I'm their secret Santa Merry Christmas!! There is an alternate ending as a chapter 2!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr as XxFatalBlackxX

A brunette boy, with curls of chocolate, heavily bouncing fluffy clouds of hair, continued his begrudging pace. He looked to be in his early twenties, wearily making his way to the front door with a tired smile.   
"Mabel, I swear, if this is another $100 amazon order of craft stuff, off my card, we're not going to have a fun vacation." The man sighed loudly across the house at a vibrantly dressed girl, also in her twenties with long brunette hair that matched his color to a T. She wore a bright pink sweater with a well stitched smiling emoji, the obnoxious yellow making it the natural focal point. A pair of mid thigh shorts was visible underneath along with lean athletic legs where she happily perched on the kitchen counter. She gave him a bright perfect white toothed grin.  
"Of course not bro-bro, that's not coming until August" She casually jested, matching his volume to be heard. The boy chuckled and shook his head laughing to himself. He opened the door that just a few moments ago, had a rhythmic knocking against it. He opened up the door, a look of befuddlement gracing his features.  
“What is it?” Mabel inquired rushing over with an excited grin pushing against her brother to see the mystery package. The boy frowned looking at the box, his brain already trying to guess the contents, by size and wrapping. The box stood alone on the back porch, a bright contrast to the brown, aged wood it sat on. It was a bright blue with a yellow bow tied up like you would see on a fake gift at a store near Christmas.   
“I don't know yet.. Who would it be for anyway? Our birthday isn't for another two months and all the holidays have passed” The boy wondered aloud. The girl happily pushed him aside, squeezing past him in the space going straight for the gift. She picked up the box with ecstatic glee and raised her eyebrows at her twin comically.  
“Well, it's heavy” she responded back with a smirk. She hefted the box inside, her brother quickly evacuating the area between his sister and her path to the nearest table. She smiled touching the wrapping with an energetic enthusiasm. Her fingers stumbled across a hard flap of paper, to which she, none to gently, pulled it from the vibrant paper.  
“It's addressed to you, Dipper” Mabel read, handing the piece of sturdy parchment to her brother. He frowned fingers wrapping around the card with mistrust. Mabel excitedly started to pull at the bow, Dipper raising a brow at her. Her wide eyes plead to him in a silent question and he sighed waving a hand for consent. She squealed a high pitched tone ripping through the wrapping and opening the package. The excitement immediately drained from her face. She wrapped her hands around her mouth with wide fearful eyes, stepping away from the package.   
“Mabel?” Dipper questioned concern lacing the single word. He walked forward with a morbid curiosity to look inside the box. Russet eyes met glossed over jade ones, Dipper pulled away, face twisting in disgust. The skin, paler than what tormented him in his dreams, and the hair, a jet black that fit the boy's attitude made him unmistakably familiar.   
“T-that's Robbie” Mabel whimpered fat tears escaping her wide eyes. She pushed herself into Dippers chest as he stared at the lifeless face of the boy he wouldn't forget.   
“I’ve got PIZZA” a gravelly voice happily announced, along with a loud slam of the door opening in expectation of joyous glee. The elderly man frowned grey brows knitting together. His eyes scanned around in confusion, until they met the box and he quickly ushered the kids into the living room.   
*********************************************************  
The room was quiet and interrupted by the smacking of the blinds to the door signalling the rooms use once more. A gorgeous Blonde with straight hair and serious blue eyes distributed plain manilla folders to empty seats awaiting the team's arrival. A olive skinned man with handsome features and sunglasses that he quickly put away entered, taking a seat at the dark brown table.   
Quickly the door opened again and the rest of the team quickly made their way to their seats. A thin mousy haired man took his seat pushing his fluffy locks out of his face. A black haired woman sat carefully across from him, her slick black hair making her look more serious and unquestionable. A young serious looking raven haired man with a defined jawline took a seat with a confident composure, the last to take a seat was a man with tired eyes a moustache and goatee adorning his face looking up expectantly at the blonde.  
“Last night, after hearing a knock on the door Mason Pines brought a gift wrapped package into his house to find this when he opened it” The blonde finished, emphasizing ‘this' clicking a button to show a picture. The clouded over eyes of Robbie appeared on the screen.  
“This is Robert Valentino, 21, lived in a stable household with a several school filled reports of inciting violence and psychological disturbance” The woman explained glancing around the room.  
“This looks like a one time deal, revenge killing maybe, why are we interested in this case?” The darker skinned man asked, voice deep and sweet.  
“Because this isn't the first time something like this has happened, we believe it's an escalation” The blonde woman explained clicking her device. Several photos appeared on screen one of a gruesome scene of a high school age boy mutilated, limbs splayed and coated in the dark red liquid, organs spilling into the Dumpster in which it was thrown.  
Another picture popped on screen of a teenage girl with long blonde hair, throat cut open in precise fashion, the red slash bubbling with the nearly black blood dripping onto her purple dress and expensive shoes.   
“Each victim went to the same school as the one who received the head” The woman explained, “This was also with the box” she spoke emphasizing ‘this’ again with a click. The last thing to pop up on the screen was a small note taped to the box. With neat handwriting.  
“To Dipper, my Pine Tree” The skinny mousy haired man read. He looked over the screen analytically silent and poised with thought, as if he was collecting all the new data.   
“We go wheels up in 2 hours” The woman finished, turning off the screen and the familiar logo of the Federal Bureau of investigation popped onto the screen. The room became silent once more as the agents left mind focused on the crime at hand.  
*********************************************************  
Mabel sat with tears in her eyes explaining to the detective once again the sequence of events that happened. Dipper sat uncomfortably in the other room refusing to look at the kitchen. The elderly man with graying hair approached him with a frown, putting a hand on his shoulder, giving him a apologetic smile.  
“I know, I like cops in my house less than you do, makes me feel like I'm the suspect” He joked, trying to lighten the atmosphere. Dipper sighed words running around in his head.  
“Who would even do this? Killing people? Sure Robbie wasn't the most nice guy, but he didn't deserve to die” Dipper lamented concerned and frightened. The hand at his shoulder, gave a soothing rub, before leaving.  
“It’ll be ok Dipper, there's a lot of skilled people here to help, they won't let this sicko get away or hurt you, and you know I won't, I'd die before I let someone get their hands on you kids” The man reassured in his familiar gravelly tone.  
“Thanks, Stan, it's been crazy, I'm just worried, I mean it WAS addressed to me, what if that means they are going to kill me next, and why pine tree is that from Pines?” Dipper anxiously pondered aloud. Stan opened his mouth to reassure Dipper before closing it from a loud distraction.  
“I told you I don't know! Please just let me forget this happened!” Mabel screeched tears spilling down her face, as she ran up the stairs. Stan gave Dipper a desperate look and he nodded in consent. Stan ran after Mabel, leaving Dipper to his thoughts.   
*********************************************************  
“I must not fear.  
Fear is the mind-killer.  
Fear is the little-death that brings total obliteration.  
I will face my fear.  
I will permit it to pass over me and through me.  
And when it has gone past I will turn the inner eye to see its path.  
Where the fear has gone there will be nothing.  
Only I will remain.”  
Frank Herbert  
××××××××××××××××××××××××  
The members sat around a brown table the world passing by through the window showing the beautiful and silent terrain of Oregon. Papers were scattered around the table some in folders others placed side by side, but most thrown randomly as if hoping the puzzle to solve itself.  
The members formed as closely as the plane's seating would allow all facing the table and holding identical files. The handsome java skinned man held his file looking over it thoughtfully.  
“Ok, so our guy kills his first victim gruesomely, a lot of anger and passion, he has some beef with this kid, the next one he takes out more quietly, female with a smooth cut to the throat, clean and efficient, before moving on to the head in a box, clean, bloodless and pretty quiet, is he getting less personal? More careful?” The handsome man queries, gesturing to the pictures laid out. The boyish bookworm taps his finger to his mouth face scrunched in thought before he points to the first picture.  
“Derek’s right, he's taking out his victims more quietly, more controlled, here it’s a single deep stroke, quick and efficient, contrasting almost polarly to his first victim, who was confused with being mauled by an animal.” The mousy haired member points out with a fast, quick explanation.  
“What would cause such drastic change between the two murders? Maybe a secondary trigger caused him to be more careful?” The older, exhausted agent asked with keen interest and sharp eyes.   
“Well Reid has a pretty sound theory, but it could be circumstance” The ravenette responded back thoughtfully voice a natural alto. “Here the first victim was a troublemaker, stayed out late, inattentive parents. He would have had a lot of time to do whatever he wanted without worrying about questions from the disappearance. Whereas the second was a upper class female with very restrictive schedule, restrictive, controlling parents, he would have had to be in and out. And the last victim, troublesome child with a history and trouble with law for vandalism, destruction of property, assault, people would have just assumed he was out late or in trouble if he didn't come home for a few days. “ she explained pointing at various photos and files.   
Reid nodded in understanding, “Now with the Pine Tree thing, this is obviously addressed to the kid, possibly symbolic of the last name Pines, the wrapping and care and maintenance taken in the head suggests he is trying to court him, he’s been stalking him, from the Pine Tree I can only assume it's been from a distance so we can eliminate close personal connections.” Reid finished squinting his eyes in thought.  
They nodded listening intently the wheels of thought turning and they each took a moment before they announced that they were on the ground.  
They left the plane in a few teams Reid and Prentiss were to go examine the bodies, Morgan and Rossi were to go to the crime scenes and Hotch and JJ were to go to the house of the boy being stalked and set up there.  
Reid and Prentiss both had the rubbery blue gloves of the hospital tightly around their hands as their eyes carefully moved over the body analyzing every hair, mark and appendage for any clue into the dark abyss of the killer's mind.  
A woman in her late 40s with black straight hair and tanned skin with almond eyes gave them a small smile before it fell back into professional neutral look.   
“Agents” she regarded them warmly shaking a hand from each agent.  
“Thank you for letting us come in, can you tell us about the body, anything weird or anything that may be of interest” Prentiss asked alto voice sweet and questioning. The Coroner moved the body slightly looking at it thoughtfully.  
“Well cause of death was a single deep wound severing the carotid artery. Although there was sign of strangulation around the throat, not enough to bruise heavily, but definitely done before she died.” The woman explained pointing out barely noticeable shades of purple around the neck.  
“So he knows he has to be quick, but he still takes the time to strangle her before he leaves, she's caused him a personal offense” Reid observed.  
“Those aren't the only markings I found, on the victims thighs there is also cuts, jagged and self inflicted” she shows pulling the sheet up to show the victims thighs. Prentiss looks at them carefully before her eyes widen.   
“What's this?” she asks pointing at a patch of scarred skin. The Coroner looks closer and back at the detectives.  
“I didn't even notice, I assumed it was self inflicted” She explains, nervously.  
Reid pulls out his phone silently putting in the familiar number of his colleague.   
“You've reached the goddess of knowledge what question begith thee today my dear knight?” The bright voice of the Technical Analyst rings back to him.  
“I need you to look into murders around Gravity Falls Oregon or surrounding areas in which there was a triangle with a pine tree inside carved into the victims” he instructed mind whirring.  
“ask and you shall receive” She smirked bright pink lipstick upturned as she moved to the keyboard, before ending the call. Reid put the phone away looking at the Coroner.  
“We’re going to need to see the other bodies” Reid demanded.  
*********************************************************  
Dipper nervously fidgeted with the pockets of his jeans, an intimidating man with dark, serious eyes and a pretty blonde woman with kind, but determined blue eyes walked through the house deconstructing it with their eyes.  
“Stanford and Mason Pines, I'm Jennifer Jareau, the communications liaison for the FBI, we know it's difficult and frightening, but we need to know if there have been any phone calls calling and hanging up, or surprise unexpected gifts” The blonde with icy serious eyes inquired.  
“I go by Dipper, but, not really I'm not that popular most people don't like me” Dipper tried to explain, before Stan cut him off.  
“Dipper’s never gotten along with kids well, he's been an outcast for a while, I told him to stick up for himself, but he's always had a hard time with that.” Stan tried to explain.  
“We need to know about people who maybe you've caught following or spying on you, they would have most likely called you the wrong name or ‘Pine Tree’ he's most likely a young male in his 20s to early 30s, he could have stalked you for quite a while” Hotch, the man with Dark serious eyes questioned him.  
“No, I only have a few friends and most of them are really my sister's friends anyway” Dipper responded back scared.  
“I'll go talk to the sister” JJ whispered to Hotch quietly making her way to Mabel while the two continued asking questions to the shaken boy. Mabel sat on her bed her side of the room colorful and happy as she wrapped her arms around herself in defense.   
“Hi I'm Jennifer Jareau, can we talk?” She asked eyes softening as she got closer. Mabel nodded and scooted over to give the woman room to sit.  
“I know this is hard, but I need to know if you've noticed any new people around your brother he would be in his 20s, aggressive and protective, he would most likely be cocky and charming, probably good looking, trouble maker” the blonde spoke softly and carefully.  
“No, Dipper doesn't have any guy friends he's too awkward talking to people he's attracted to, he would have never talked to him” Mabel spoke sadly  
“Has Dipper ever had any boyfriends or girlfriends? Maybe overtly clingy or obsessive?” She asked puzzle pieces slowly fitting together.  
“No, he's never dated anyone, he had a crush on this girl Wendy here years ago, and I thought him and Pacifica would be a good match I even tried to set them up” Mabel explained  
“Wait, Pacifica Northwest?” She asked alarm bells screaming in her head.  
“Yeah, why, wait, is she?” Mabel asked tears leaping to her eyes “No!” The blonde patted her shoulder before quickly making her way back to Hotch still talking to Dipper.  
“Any men or worker hitting on you, staring at you too long?” Hotch asked, Dipper shook his head.  
“Hotch, I found the secondary trigger, Victim #2 was being set up on a date with him” The blonde explained immediately.  
“Call Garcia, he's escalating, he's going to try to make contact” Hotch explained   
*********************************************************  
Dipper quietly made his way out the window the unfinished botany journal gripped tight in his hand. Tonight was the only night that the Amorphophallus titanum would open until the next ten years. He wasn't going to let some killer scare him into missing the opportunity of a lifetime. He ran quickly the warm night nice against his skin, the breeze pushing against his face. He stopped when he was in a clearing in the Forest taking a deep breath of the air and the sounds of natural life.   
He thought for a moment figuring out where he was continuing forward the stench of rotten meat reached his nose. He covered his nose with his jacket wincing at the smell. He continued on the scent until he reached the origin of the smell. He smiled wide looking at the plant opening the journal to the page. “Yes! I made it! I can finish the entry!” He excitedly exclaimed out loud. He started taking notes down happily.   
“Come with me, Pine tree” a higher pitched voice said behind him in a menacing way.  
“Hey, listen, man, I didn't stay with people with guns and possible legal ramifications of leaving to get this plant, so if your gonna kill me do it, because I'm getting this information if it kills me” Dipper defiantly explained, continuing to write, silence obvious for the next few minutes.  
“Ok I'm done, but I'm not going with you.” Dipper calmly stated crossing his arms over his chest, turning around and looking at his stalker.   
“Don't make this difficult, Pine Tree, I love you, haven't I shown you that!” The handsome blonde in front of him asked infuriated. Dipper winced at the tone knowing the capabilities of his captor he nodded slightly.   
“I can't believe your the murderer, not that I wouldn't think you would be the killer-y type just not my stalker, I thought you hated me” Dipper wondered aloud still surprised as he walked with the stalker.   
“I love you Pine Tree, and those idiots, those stuck up assholes didn't deserve you! They hurt you and made you feel bad, so I did the same to them” he spoke in a deeper, nearly demonic tone. Dipper nodded silently fear slowly filling him. They came upon a small cabin lit and cozy, his captor pushing him in.  
“Pine Tree, Don't you get it, you should be happy! We’re together, Finally. Your with someone who understands you, who loves you” The blonde spoke happily touching both Dipper’s arms gently getting closer to him with a smile of pure ecstasy.  
*********************************************************  
Reid and Prentiss left the morgue unsettled, on every one of the victims the subtle insignia appeared. It wasn't random which meant there were most likely more. Reid's phone rang and he picked it up immediately sitting in the passenger seat while the Ravenette drove.   
“We have a serious psycho on our hands” Garcia spoke quickly with disgust “I searched the town surrounding for more bodies and get this, there was a serial killer there before a few years ago back when our kid was still in high school, what high school you ask, Gravity Falls High, the same one all of our other vics came from, they called him the Cipher killer for reason you'll see when I send the pictures, I'm sending it to you now, Call Hotch and keep this kid safe” she ended the call abruptly continuing her online hunt.  
Reid turned immediately to Prentiss. “Our unsub is also the Cipher killer” he explained, urgently.  
“That explains why the cut is so clean, he's experienced. Call Hotch, we’re on our way to the house” Prentiss sighed driving faster.  
*********************************************************  
Hotch hung up the phone face going back to the perpetual frown. “Our unsub is the Cipher killer, he's young, most likely Mason’s age, we need to ask him questions where is he?” The black haired man demanded   
“In his room, said he needed to take a breather” Stan explained from the kitchen. Hotch made his way to the door knocking. When he got no response he opened the door carefully seeing the curtain flapping in the breeze from the open window. He cursed under his breath and ran to Jennifer.  
“He left his room, I think the unsub has him, we need to know who he is, we need an address now” Hotch growled.  
Reid and Prentiss made their way into the house, Morgan and Rossi close behind with files laid out.  
“Get the sister down here, she was in the same class she can tell us something.” Hotch explained and moments later the long haired brunette sat behind the agonizingly desperate looks of the members.  
“Was there a classmate that was getting into trouble a lot, he would have been attractive, but gay, probably mocked for that, he would be unpredictable, sometimes violent, quiet, but quick witted and antagonizing” Rossi explained   
Mabel nodded “Yeah there was a blonde, he sat right behind Dipper” Mabel thought.  
“We need a name” Morgan urged with a calm look.  
“Cyrus, it was Cyrus” Mabel exclaimed remembering. Hotch pulled his Cell calling Garcia quickly.  
“I need a record of a Cyrus from gravity falls” He explained before hanging up.  
Reid frowned writing the name down from the file Garcia sent them.  
“This guy likes puzzles, I don't think he would give his real name to his intended hunting grounds” The fluffy haired man explained moving the letters around.  
“Garcia there is no Cyrus miallipiw, but I want you to look up William Cyprus” he explained. Morgan rubbed his face in realization.  
“They both have corresponding last names he thinks their soulmates” Morgan sighed.  
“Oh, oh you hit the jackpot, this kid is very bad parents died in a mysterious fire, police believed was intentionally set, trouble in school, he has a psych eval i'll read off. ‘William displays antisocial behaviour, severe temperamental escalations and a penchant for violent outbursts’ need I go on” Garcia explained in a shocked slightly shaky voice.  
“Get us this kids residence” Morgan spoke angry filling him.  
“He ran away from State Care when he was 14, but his parents owned a Cabin in the woods not far from your location, I'm sending you the coordinates” Garcia explained sending it.  
“Thanks baby girl your the best” Morgan chirped gearing up.  
“You know it, now go kick some bad guy booty and get back home, the coffee's getting cold” she joked ending the call.  
*********************************************************  
Dipper pulled away carefully, “Cyrus I barely know you” The blonde frowned immediately looking at him with a hurt expression.  
“Its Bill, Bill Cyprus, I thought you would have figured it out, you're so smart! You're the only good thing in this backward, backwater hick town!” He shouted annoyed knocking over a cup in anger. The cup shattered leaving a soft ringing around the house. Dipper cringed closing his eyes and curling in on himself.   
Bill immediately frowned eyes widening, a tight feeling curling in his stomach as he quickly wrapped Dipper in his arms.  
“Shh, I didn't mean to scare you, I love you, I will never hurt you. I just got a little upset, but Dipper, you endured the bullying, teasing, pain, for being amazing, not even your own sister came to help you. She didn't even know it was happening, but I did. I was actually planning to kill you, I sat behind you and you always smelled like Pine Trees from being in the Forest. I thought you were a stupid hunter, a meat head like all the rest, until I saw what HE did to you and your bitch sister was on the other side of the building unaware. And I realized, you were just like me. Your imaginative and want to escape the confines of this town. You’re the only dreamer here. Everyone else is flat minds with flat dreams in a flat world. Lets liberate ourselves from this place, run away together, no rules, no one to tells us no, we’ll be gods!” Bill monologues with endearing look at Dipper.  
“Just you and me against the world?” Dipper asks in a small voice disgusted he even considers this.  
“Just us” Bill agrees leaning forward to kiss Dipper, their faces inch forward and their lips hover over each other a look of wanting in each others eyes. A loud mechanical click ruins the moment pulling them apart.  
“William Cyprus, we know who you are and we’re here to tell you to let Dipper go, he has a family that he cares about, he has school and a whole life ahead of him, we promise if you let him go you WILL be able to visit him” The familiar alto tone bribes. Bill frowns pulling Dipper with him to the door picking up a knife.   
“We’ll be together in the next life if you won't let us in this one” Bill threatens the door open, as he looks around at all the police cars.   
“We aren't trying to take him away, we just want him to say goodbye to his family, will you give him that?” Prentiss lies, convincingly. Bill shakes his head annoyed.   
“No! I- no!” He shouts pushing Dipper away from him. Tears stream down his face as he suddenly plunges the knife into himself. He falls to the ground the scarlet pooling around him. Dipper runs to his side eyes wide in worry.  
“I love you my little asterism,” he whispers taping Dipper's birthmark “You'll be with me someday” he speaks distortedly. His eyes flutter shut and tears spring to Dipper's eyes, he is pulled away from Bill and watches as they pronounce him dead.   
*********************************************************  
Dipper frowns touching a silver pine tree necklace. Fingers running over the smooth expensive pendant.  
“I forgot, he actually did give me something.” He laughs humorlessly “Is it weird that I actually care about him” he asked Jennifer as she helped haul out the last of the boxes. She paused dropping the box.   
“No, you saw someone die in front of you, someone you went to school with, who understood you, don't apologize or forget your feelings, he may have done some bad things, but I think in a weird twisted way, he really did feel connected to you” She explained with a reading smile. Dipper nodded back.  
“Thank you” he whispered gripping the pendant.


	2. Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate ending! Enjoy!!

×××××caution depiction of attempted suicide××××  
Don't read inside the ××’s if you wish to avoid the rest is mostly fluff

Dipper pulled away carefully, “Cyrus I barely know you” The blonde frowned immediately looking at him with a hurt expression.

“Its Bill, Bill Cyprus, I thought you would have figured it out, you're so smart! You're the only good thing in this backward, backwater hick town!” He shouted annoyed knocking over a cup in anger. The cup shattered leaving a soft ringing around the house. Dipper cringed closing his eyes and curling in on himself. 

Bill immediately frowned eyes widening, a tight feeling curling in his stomach as he quickly wrapped Dipper in his arms.

“Shh, I didn't mean to scare you, I love you, I will never hurt you. I just got a little upset, but Dipper, you endured the bullying, teasing, pain, for being amazing, not even your own sister came to help you. She didn't even know it was happening, but I did. I was actually planning to kill you, I sat behind you and you always smelled like Pine Trees from being in the Forest. I thought you were a stupid hunter, a meat head like all the rest, until I saw what HE did to you and your bitch sister was on the other side of the building unaware. And I realized, you were just like me. Your imaginative and want to escape the confines of this town. You’re the only dreamer here. Everyone else is flat minds with flat dreams in a flat world. Lets liberate ourselves from this place, run away together, no rules, no one to tells us no, we’ll be gods!” Bill monologues with endearing look at Dipper.

“Just you and me against the world?” Dipper asks in a small voice disgusted he even considers this.

“Just us” Bill agrees leaning forward to kiss Dipper, their faces inch forward and their lips hover over each other a look of wanting in each. 

The kiss is sweet and full of hope, Dipper smiles at him brightly.

“Let's do it” Dipper nods hugging Bill happily. “No one really cares about me anyway, Stan thinks I'm a nuisance and Mabel can take care of herself, it's time I did something for me, with someone who does care” Dipper explained with a smile.

“Pine Tree, you'll be my prince, I have a car out back let's go right now” Bill smiled at him a loving look in his eyes.

“Let me write a letter” Dipper explains and Bill immediately complies bringing him pens and paper.  
*********************************************************  
The FBI arrives minutes too late finding the cabin empty, except for a letter.

Dear Family,

I know you won't understand, maybe you never will, but Bill understands me, he loves me. I may not know him yet, but this is the closest I've felt to someone in years. I hope you can understand the way he makes me feel free. I don't feel like a freak with him, I feel unique and special.  
He calls me his asterisk and for the first time in my life, I don't want to hide my birthmark. I'm not being forced to write this and I'm not upset or angry. I want to feel like this for the rest of my life. He will never hurt me, he even agreed to stop killing the only thing being hunted will be the next beach or hotel. I hope you see eventually this is the chance of a lifetime and I'm not stopping just because people who don't know me think I'm in danger.

-Forever yours, Dipper Pines

*********************************************************

Bill smiled gently nudging Dipper awake car stopped and eyes like honey sweet and sincere.

“Wake up Pine tree, we’re here~” Bill gently sang, admiring the chocolate curls and to set cheeks of his love. Dipper opened his eyes a beautiful sunset on the horizon. A beautiful comparison to the golden beauty beside him.

“Its beautiful” Dipper spoke sleepily long lashes moving lazily as he looked up into the melted gold of Bills orbs.

“Eh, its ok, I've had the best sight the whole time” Bill casually flirts with a smile at Dipper. Dipper smiles touching the silver pine pendant under his shirt. Bills eyes go wide and he smiles in disbelief.

“You kept that?” He asks with a sincere touched smile.

“Of course, I loved you since the day you left it, that note was beautiful and exactly what I needed.” Dipper blushed pulled back to the moment.  
*********************************************************  
×××××××caution start×××××××××××××××××××××

He stood in his room the stolen gun set up at the desk with a note. He sighed reminded of the taunting that day, they called him a freak, a tree hugger. They said he should just leave and do everything a favor, he made the classroom stink like Pines anyway and apparently being a walking air freshener was embarrassing. He sat with the note pre-written and held the gun to his head, the cold metal making him shiver. The doorbell rang forcing him to put the gun down as he ran to the door. He opened it seeing a small silver pendant and chain with a letter attached he opened it.

My Pine Tree, Forget about those asshole, you smell like heaven to me. Your not a freak, your brilliant, your amazing. One day you'll win the Nobel prize and show them all what your really made of. Keep your head up and be proud of who you are. I am.

There was no signature or anything, typed and secretive. He held the letter to his chest and sobbed the heavy feeling in his chest becoming heavier and he immediately put the necklace on, he ripped up the letter of his creation, put the gun back in the safe and slept every night clutching the pendant knowing to at least one person, he was their everything.  
×××××××××××× caution end ×××××××××××××××  
********************************************************

Dipper smiled kissing Bills hand “I've loved you longer than you know Bill Cyprus” he smiled at him the sunset slowly bringing out the stars on the couple.


End file.
